Proving a Theory
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Onze ans après la Bataille Finale, Harry se retrouve accosté un soir, aux Trois Balais par Draco Malfoy, qui affirme que, grâce à la publication de la biographie officielle d'Harry, tout le monde sorcier en est venu à une théorie très intéressante sur eux deux...


Salut tout le monde !

Ceci est une **traduction** !

J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous lasser de mes traductions … parce que sinon mince alors ! xD

Comme d'habitude c'est un drarry !

Que dire ? Eh bien, la fiction a 5 chapitres et est complète

L'auteur se nomme Marie Tomas et m'a autorisé à traduire cette fiction !

Bonne lecture les amis !

* * *

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Marie Tomas

Traductrice : Mlle Eternity

Titre original: Proving a Theory

Couple: Harry/Draco.

Résumé: Onze ans après la Bataille Finale de Poudlard, Harry se retrouve accosté un soir, aux Trois Balais par Draco Malfoy, qui affirme que, grâce à la publication de la biographie officielle d'Harry, tout le monde sorcier en est venu à une théorie très intéressante sur eux deux...

= ) Ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent

* * *

Ce qu'en dit l'auteur :

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages et les décors reconnaissables appartiennent à JK Rowling, le véritable auteur de Harry Potter de «la biographie».

* * *

**Prouver une théorie.**

-« Potter, tout le monde pense que nous sommes secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Ceux furent les premiers mots que Draco Malfoy avait dit à Harry Potter, après plus d'une dizaine d'années de silence, mis à part les hochements de tête polis et les salutations d'un mot chaque fois que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_Tout le monde pense que nous sommes secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre._

Pas de « Bonjour, comment vas-tu? » ou « Peut-être que nous devrions essayer de mettre le passé derrière nous? » ou « Comment se passe ta première année en tant que professeur de Poudlard? »

Juste une déclaration un peu bizarre impliquant les mots «nous», «amoureux» et «l'un de autre».

Ça n'aurait pas été si terrible pour Harry, si Malfoy avait effectivement dit cette phrase au milieu d'une ruelle du Chemin de Traverse en plein jour (de préférence avec Ron et Hermione, quelque part à proximité), mais il a choisi d'aborder Harry non pas au milieu d'une rue animée, mais plutôt au Trois Balais (presque vide) à Pré au Lard, une soirée du mois froid de Septembre.

Le fait que Harry soit assis seul à une table dans un coin du pub, en plus du fait que Malfoy marchait, chancelant, vers lui, le regardant légèrement pompette en lui disant cette étrange phrase, aidaient largement à l'augmentation de l'inconfort et la gêne de Harry.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi Malfoy le dérangeait pour venir lui parler maintenant, après tant d'années de silence? Et s'il avait à lui parler, pourquoi entamait-il la conversation avec une phrase comme ça?

-«Je suis désolé ... quoi? » Finit par demander Harry, enfin capable de parler après quelques secondes de silence choqué alors qu'il regardait le blond avec sa bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus vite. Il n'avait pas senti cette vague de panique et de confusion depuis ces jours en tant qu'Auror.

Il envisagea brièvement la possibilité de s'être assoupi entre une gorgée de sa boisson occasionnelle et sa boisson actuelle de Bierraubeurre et faisait maintenant un cauchemar. Ce n'était une idée si invraisemblable que ça. Il avait certainement essayé d'étouffer un bâillement lorsque le mari de Madame Rosmerta était venu prendre sa commande il y a vingt minutes, et il regardait fixement d'un air endormi la fenêtre pendant quelques minutes avant que Draco Malfoy n'eut fait son apparition.

Les premières semaines à Poudlard ont toujours été épuisantes pour les professeurs, et pour la deuxième année consécutive, Harry avait vu lui-même à quel point les fêtes de bienvenues, les cérémonies avec le Choixpeau et l'organisation des horaires pouvaient être fatigants maintenant qu'il était un professeur à plein temps plutôt qu'un Auror qui faisait des apparitions occasionnelles pour enseigner deux trois trucs dans certaines classes.

Tout le mois de Septembre avait été chargé, vraiment, et après un long vendredi après-midi à dire à plusieurs reprises aux élèves de cinquième et septième année à quel point cette année académique serait difficile pour eux, il avait été tenté de ramper dans son lit chaud immédiatement après la dernière classe du vendredi et d'y rester jusqu'à samedi matin.

Il avait aussi voulu faire une promenade et boire une boisson chaude et avait finalement changé d'avis, et après moins d'une demi-heure à se reposer dans sa chambre, il avait enfilé sa robe, tenta sans résultat de se coiffer et se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard pour ce qu'il avait pensé, être un verre au calme aux Trois Balais, peut-être avec l'interruption occasionnelle de Madame Rosmerta ou quelques-uns des professeurs plus âgés qui boivent souvent au pub le vendredi soir.

Malfoy expira lentement avec une irritation apparente, comme si c'était Harry qui chancelait au Trois Balais et sortait des déclarations ridicules au sujet du potentiellement « être amoureux de son ennemi juré », plutôt que l'inverse.

-« Ne me fait pas le répète, Potter! » Dit-il sèchement.

Le ton de sa voix aurait sonné un peu menaçant, si Harry n'avait pas encore été en état de choc, et que Malfoy n'avait pas encore commencé à se balancer légèrement sur place.

De plus, chaque fois que Harry avait été confronté à des cauchemars à propos de Draco Malfoy dans le passé (et dans les années qui suivirent la bataille finale, cela s'était produit plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'admettre), il ne l'avait jamais envisagé, debout devant lui dans un pub avec air un peu ivre et échevelée.

Le Malfoy dans ses rêves était calme et silencieux, toujours vêtu de somptueuses robes noires, cossu avec des manches retroussées de sorte que la marque des ténèbres sur son bras gauche soit visible.

Dans ces rêves, qui ont presque toujours commencé dans un Chemin de Traverse sombre et brumeux, il jetterait un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Harry comme s'il avait encore quelque chose d'important à lui dire, alors il marcherait dans la brume et le brouillard dans la direction de l'Allée des Embrumes, tandis que Harry resterait cloué sur place, se demandant s'il devait le suivre.

Pendant sa période d'Auror, Harry avait sérieusement considéré la possibilité que ces cauchemars essayaient de lui envoyer une sorte d'avertissement de son subconscient et pendant un certain temps, il avait observé Malfoy très soigneusement à bonne distance les jours où ils étaient tous les deux sur le Chemin Traverse.

Il avait même essayé de le suivre quelques fois, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas vraiment dans des endroits comme l'Allée des Embrumes de manière régulière, mais après un moment, il avait décidé que, après tout ce que la famille Malfoy avait fait pendant la guerre, il était très peu probable que l'un d'entre eux ferait des choses qui leur vaudrait un billet aller simple pour Azkaban.

De plus, Hermione avait commencé à remarquer la direction que prenaient toujours ces yeux, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était un _peut-être-es-tu-encore-un-peu obsédé-par-Malfoy_ de la part de la jeune femme. Il en avait assez entendu pendant les procès des mangemorts après la guerre.

-« Très bien » Soupira Malfoy après quelques secondes, sortant Harry de ses pensées sur le passé. « Un de plus, d'accord? ». Il avait apparemment interprété la question de Harry et son air inexpressif comme une demande de répéter sa phrase de départ.

Comme Malfoy se préparait à parler, Harry le regarda discrètement de haut en bas.

De près, le Draco Malfoy de la vraie vie, debout devant lui, ne ressemblait en rien à la version dans les rêves d'Harry. Il avait l'air plus vieux, ce qui n'est guère surprenant étant donné que onze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière été ensemble dans les murs de Poudlard, et ses robes semblait presque désinvolte par rapport à son choix habituel de robes de créateurs pendant ses années d'adolescence. Il a également l'air plus fatigué, et ses cheveux autrefois impeccable, était légèrement ébouriffés, comme s'il venait de marcher à travers le vent et la pluie. Qui, à en juger par le bruit des fenêtres du pub, était probablement le cas. Même l'expression sur son visage était différente. Le rictus et le regard d'irritation étaient toujours là quand ses yeux se posaient sur Harry, mais il a aussi l'air moins en colère que dans ces souvenirs, et en dépit de sa légère perte d'équilibre, il avait un air mature.

-« Tout le monde », Déclara Malfoy lentement, en écartant les bras comme pour indiquer le monde entier, «Pense», il posa un doigt sur le côté de sa tête « Que nous sommes», Il se montra lui-même et Harry «Secrètement», il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres: «Amoureux», il plaça sa main sur son cœur avant de l'enlever rapidement, « L'un de l'autre. » Quand il achevait la phrase, il se montra lui-même de nouveau et Harry, avant de s'emparait du bord de la table pour se stabiliser.

Eh bien, il y avait un air mature lorsqu'il se tenait en silence devant lui.

-« Crois-moi, Potter » Soupira Malfoy, « Je suis autant _heureux_ que toi de cette théorie. J'ai, cependant, eu plus de temps pour traiter cette information ... et quelques verres de whisky pur feu », Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry continua à le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés. Merlin, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux?! Qui pourrait penser que lui et Draco Malfoy pouvaient secrètement héberger toute sorte de sentiments l'un pour l'autre, à part un fort sentiment de dégoût qui semblait avoir sombré dans l'indifférence au fil des ans? Et même si quelqu'un l'avait suggéré, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Malfoy y croit réellement. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire ...

-« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Exigea de savoir Malfoy alors qu'Harry regardait de gauche à droite avant de tourner sur son siège pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

-« Je cherche Goyle et Parkinson » Répondit-il, lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau sa tête dans tous les côtés possibles. « Ils doivent être quelque part par là… »

-«Mais ... pourquoi? » Lui demanda Malfoy, le regardant maintenant un peu alarmé. Il essaya de prendre du recul par rapport à la table, mais il trébucha un peu et dû s'arrêter pour s'emparer de la chaise en face de Harry à la place.

-« Eh bien, c'est une sorte de blague, n'est-ce pas? » Lui demanda Harry, en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il semblait un peu ridicule quand il le dit à voix haute, mais il souhaitait presque que c'était effectivement le cas. Il avait entendu dire que Malfoy passait beaucoup de temps avec les deux anciens Serpentard, et Ron avait dit une fois qu'il les avait vus boire ensemble au Chaudron Baveur. Ainsi, dans cette situation étrange, Harry serait le sujet d'une de leurs plaisanteries. « Vous avez planifié tout ça tous les trois » Continua-t-il d'accuser Malfoy, « Et lorsque vous en aurez marre, et que vous m'aurez assez ridiculisé, je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous les deux sortirent de leur cachette et rirent à mes dépens. »

-« Ne sois pas ridicule! » Se moqua le blond. « Pansy est absolument terrifiée par toi. Elle est convaincue que tu lui tiens toujours rancune et que tu l'enverras directement à Azkaban si elle te regarde de travers. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle puisse être impliquée dans toute sorte de blague à tes frais. Et crois-le ou non, Goyle a développé un nouveau sentiment de respect pour toi ... ». Malfoy s'arrêta de parler pendant une seconde et fronça le nez dans une expression qui pourrait facilement être interprété comme du dégoût, mais l'expression neutre revient rapidement quand il aperçut le regard sur le visage de Harry. «De toute façon » Poursuivit-il « Il n'arrête pas de dire que nous devrions tous essayer d'être plus gentil avec toi maintenant. Il est même allé jusqu'à suggérer que je te remercie de… »

Les yeux de Malfoy élargies et il s'arrêta instantanément de parler, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé dire.

Harry bougea inconfortablement dans son siège. Juste au moment où il pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus maladroite ...

Il avait le sentiment qu'il savait ce que Malfoy avait été sur le point de dire. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle sur Demande pendant la bataille de Poudlard, et Harry n'avait aucune envie de discuter de ça un vendredi soir aux Trois Balais. Il était déjà épuisé pour ajouter un fardeau supplémentaire dans cette conversation.

A en juger par l'expression sur le visage de Malfoy, le sentiment était réciproque. « Comme je le disais,» Continua-t-il précipitamment « Aucun d'entre eux ou moi d'ailleurs, ne sont impliqués dans toute sorte de blague. Je pense que nous avons un peu dépassé tout, Potter, n'est-ce pas? ».

Harry allait répondre quand il remarqua que Malfoy avait agrippé la table. Il se demanda combien de verre il avait bu, et s'il avait en fait été assis quelque part dans le pub bien avant qu'Harry n'arrive.

Si ce n'était pas une blague, alors qu'est-ce que c'était? Harry échafauda plusieurs autres possibilités dans son esprit, chacune aussi improbables que la dernière.

Il aurait tout mis sur le compte de l'ivresse de Malfoy, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son expression faciale et le ton de sa voix qui semblait suggérer qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

À la réflexion, il était peu probable que Malfoy fasse quelque chose de grave. Les jours passaient, et la famille Malfoy avait reçu des avertissements clairs il y a une dizaine d'années sur ce qu'ils les attendaient s'ils mettaient la vie d'un sorcier en même temps, il semblait également très peu probable que Malfoy s'était innocemment et par pure coïncidence dirigé vers les Trois Balais pour un verre au calme au moment exact où Harry lui-même y é pourrait très bien voir les regards remplis de méfiance et de colère de Madame Rosmerta à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant leur table, ce qui suggérait que cet endroit n'était pas exactement le lieu où le blond avait l'habitude de boire.

Pourtant, l'idée qu'il croyait à la théorie « Tout le monde pensent qu'on est secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre », et qu'il voulait en discuter maintenant était une idée vraiment ridicule.

Si seulement Ron et Hermione ou Ginny ou George avaient été disponibles pour boire un verre avec lui. Peut-être alors Malfoy serait resté loin de lui et il aurait pu éviter le stress et les tensions et apprécié quelques verres de Bierraubeurre avec ses alors, il n'était pas trop tard pour le renvoyer. Harry savait qu'il pouvait juste lui dire de prendre ces étranges théories et de changer de table, il pourrait alors boire sa Bierraubeurre en paix. Il avait juste à lui dire :

-« Peut-être que tu devrais t'asseoir ? » S'entendit demander Harry, avant de grimacer intérieurement.

Dans sa tête, cette phrase avait sonné beaucoup plus comme: « Peut-être que tu devrais t'asseoir de l'autre côté du bar, ou dans un autre bar, ou n'importe où loin d'ici? »

Mais à voix haute, ça ressemblait étrangement à une invitation pour le rejoindre à sa table.

Malfoy avait apparemment interprété la remarque de la même façon. «D'accord, Potter » dit-il, lui lançant un regard presque reconnaissant avant de s'asseoir dans le siège vacant en face de lui.

Eh bien, il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose maintenant.

Peut-être qu'il était vraiment dans un rêve. Ou qu'il était tout simplement trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ce qu'il a dit avant que les mots traversent ses lèvres.

-«Alors ...» commença à dire Harry lentement, surpris par l'idée qu'une partie de lui était curieux de savoir qui était le mystérieux _tout le monde_ qui avait discuté de sa vie amoureuse. Ou l'absence de celle-ci. Il savait par expérience que beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières ont été plutôt fascinés par Draco Malfoy, et que certaines personnes se plaisaient à parler et lancer des ragots sur lui, mais pas une seule fois Harry n'avait entendu quelqu'un parler de cette théorie particulière. « Qui a dit que nous sommes secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre? »

Après des années à s'ignorer, il semblait si naturel à Harry d'être assis là, ayant toute sorte de conversation avec son ancien rival, mais au moins sa question allait (espérons-le) conduire à une zone plus ridicule et donc plus sûr de la conversation que les autres possibles sujets que Draco Malfoy aurait pu démarrer sous l'influence du Whisky Pur Feu, tels que des accusations portant sur des événements dans le passé ou une discussion à propos de son procès devant le Ministère de la Magie.

Et bien sûr, Harry se sentit obligé de se rappeler silencieusement, le plus tôt il arrivait à trouver des détails sur la théorie, le plus tôt il sera facile à la réfuter.

Malfoy haussa les épaules, ses yeux regardant inexplicablement derrière l'épaule de Harry vers la sortie du pub.

Harry entendit des pas, suivi par le léger bruit de la porte d'ouverture et de fermeture avant qu'un autre silence gêné s'abattit sur la table doucement.

-«Eh bien, peut-être pas tout le monde», marmonna Malfoy avant de redevenir silencieux.

Ça devenait ridicule.

-« Qui a dit cela? » Demanda Harry, en utilisant le ton de la voix qu'il avait autrefois réservé à ses interrogatoires de suspects mages noirs quand il travaillait comme Auror.

-« Oh, je ne sais pas. », répondit Malfoy avec un geste négligent de la main comme si les détails précis n'avaient pas d'importance particulière pour lui. «Quelques jeunes sorcières et sorciers au Chaudron Baveur qui parlaient de la vie amoureuse des sorciers célèbres un soir »

-« Je suis sûr que tu as du mal entendre la conversation » Commenta Harry, refusant de croire que quelqu'un qui fréquentait le Chaudron Baveur prendrait la peine de discuter de sa vie amoureuse autour d'un verre.

-« Et quelques sorcières âgées qui semblaient discutaient d'un article sur les rouages de l'esprit tout en buvant du thé chez Madame Pieddodu l'autre jour » continua Malfoy imperturbable. « D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elles semblaient penser que nous avons eu recours à des paroles blessantes et des insultes comme un moyen de masquer une sorte d'interdiction de notre attraction mutuelle… »

-« Certes, mais il doit y avoir des sujets plus intéressants qu'une analyse de nos comportements ? » Dit Harry en sentant la chaleur lui montait légèrement aux joues. « Si ce débat a vraiment eu lieu et que tu n'as pas imaginé des choses… »

-« Pourquoi aurais-je imaginé quoique ce soit, Potter? » L'interrompu Malfoy. « Contrairement à ce que toi et Weasley semblait penser, je n'ai pas tout perdu après la guerre! »

Harry bougea sur son siège, se sentant mal à l'aise avec un pincement de culpabilité au cœur. Lui et Ron pourrait avoir utilisé ces deux mots lors d'une conversation d'après-midi après le travail il y a quelques années, après qu'ils aient repéré Malfoy errer au Chemin de Traverse le regard perdu et malheureux. Cependant, il ne savait pas que Malfoy les avait entendus.

-« Les membres du Bizarr' Sisters semblent le penser, aussi » Persista Malfoy en regardant le brun. « Ils chantaient une étrange chanson sur notre amour secret à la Tête de Sanglier il y a quelques semaines, et le public applaudissait et chantait comme s'ils étaient d'accord avec… »

-« Tu as du mal interpréter les paroles » L'interrompu Harry, maintenant certain que sa voix tremblait. « Surtout si le bar était vraiment bruyant ou que tu avais un peu bu. »

-« Peut-être », Dit le blond en haussant les épaules. «Mais aurais-je pu mal interpréter les paroles dix fois de suite? Theodore Nott avait aussi beaucoup bu et il a pensé que ce serait drôle de m'humilier en insistant pour que la bande chante la chanson à plusieurs reprises » Expliqua-t-il, n'oubliant pas de frissonner de dégoût en terminant sa phrase.

Harry essaya de ne pas trop insister sur l'idée que l'un de ces (bientôt ex-) groupes préférés ont commencé à chanter des chansons étranges sur sa vie amoureuse. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la performance avait été un cas isolé et que d'autres groupes dans le monde des sorciers ne faisaient pas la même chose.

Comme Malfoy se tut un instant, se plongeant profondément dans ses pensée, Harry se fit une note mentale de porter une attention particulière à la musique qui passait en boucle lorsqu'il serait au Terrier, juste au cas où cette chanson en particulier a été joué et il ferait tout pour distraire les Weasley afin qu'il ne l'entende pas plus que nécessaire.

-« Quelqu'un d'autre? » Demanda doucement Harry.

Malfoy sourit légèrement avant de répondre. «Il y avait aussi quelques sorcières chez Fleury et Bott qui venait de terminer la lecture d'une copie de ta biographie »

« Ma biographie? » dit Harry, espérant plus que tout que Malfoy faisait allusion à l'une des versions les plus obscurs des histoires au sujet de son passé qui avait été caché sur l'étagère tout au fond dans la vieille bibliothèque de Fleury et Bott.

Après la guerre, les librairies du monde sorcier avaient été inondés par beaucoup, beaucoup de versions différentes sur la vie de Harry, la plupart écrit par des auteurs dont Harry n'avait même jamais rencontrés, et encore moins eu une conversation avec.

Chaque livre _«exclusive-et-cent-pour-cent-vrai_ _»_ semblait raconter une histoire différente, surtout quand il s'agissait de spéculations sur ce qui était arrivé à Harry Potter après la défaite de Voldemort.

Quelques-uns de ces livres avaient pontu des théories plus plausibles, affirmant qu'il était retourné à Poudlard pour compléter ses connaissances et avait alors décidé d'y rester an tant que professeur de DCFM, ou qu'il s'était rendu directement dans le programme de formation d'Auror .

D'autres versions avaient suggéré qu'il était en formation pour jouer pour une équipe de Quidditch bien connu et qu'il espérait faire une apparition lors de la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Il y avait quelques-uns qui est allé sur des angles plus alternatifs, affirmant que Harry avait décidé de s'entraîner pour être guérisseur à St Mangouste, ou même qu'il avait volé vers le soleil couchant avec une fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Luna Lovegood et avait ensuite passé plusieurs années à parcourir le monde, écrivant des livres sur les créatures magiques.

Il y a quelques années, Hermione avait trouvé un livre qui racontait une histoire triste sur la façon dont Harry Potter est devenu presque reclus dans les années qui suivirent la guerre, avait du mal à trouver sa place dans le monde sorcier après la défaite de Voldemort.

Il en aurait fait une lecture déprimante, si Harry n'avait pas été assis à la table de la cuisine au Terrier à l'époque, avec Ron, George et Lee Jordan en plaisantant sur des extraits lus de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Même Rita Skeeter avait pondu sa version, en publiant sa propre interprétation unique de la vie de Harry un mois après la bataille finale, qui d'après l'avis de Harry, Ron et Hermione, avaient pris le mot «insensible» à un tout autre niveau.

Harry avait trouvé livre un jour de Rita Skeeter quand il faisait des courses avec Hermione dans le Chemin de Traverse, alors que celle-ci l'avait traîné à nouveau dans Fleury et Bott. Il avait décidé de feuilleter les pages, il avait trouvé toute sorte de fausse déclaration qui était tellement scandaleux qu'Hermione avait usé de son influence au sein du Département de la justice magique pour essayer d'arrêter d'autres publications.

Cependant, il s'était arrêté devant l'introduction tellement il avait déjà lu des nombreuses allusions pas si subtiles que L'élu était complètement déséquilibré après la guerre et cherchait toujours désespérément l'attention et il n'avait pas pu se forcer à lire davantage. Au lieu de cela, il s'était contenté du claquement du livre fermé en le poussant avec colère au fond de l'étagère

-« Oui, Potter, les livres officiels au sujet de ta vie qui composent ta biographie," Soupira Malfoy avec impatience. «Tu sais, ceux où tu as signé un contrat de publication? Ceux qui te font rapporter une fortune… » Il dit la dernière partie de sa phrase avec un ricanement incomparable formé au coin de ses lèvres.

Harry sentit un bref élan de colère, mais il n'était nullement choqué par le regard de désapprobation de Malfoy. C'était le même regard qui avait traversé les visages de beaucoup d'anciens Serpentard quand ils ont été mis au courant de la décision d'Harry pour permettre la publication officielle des livres sur ses années de Poudlard.

Une des raisons pourquoi Harry avait finalement décidé de signer les contrats et donner des interviews détaillées sur son passé c'était parce qu'il avait espéré mettre un terme aux rumeurs constantes, aux mensonges et aux spéculations sur ses années à Poudlard, et aussi de mettre fin aux harcèlements quasi quotidienne de journalistes et photographes chaque fois qu'il sortait en public.

Il avait été payé un montant décent pour les droits de publication, mais il avait toujours cru qu'il avait mis l'or à bon escient, en utilisant une partie pour aider à la reconstruction de Poudlard et de faire des dons discrets à St Mangouste pour aider à traiter les victimes de la bataille de Poudlard, et il avait utilisé le reste pour ouvrir un coffre à Gringotts pour son filleul et plus tard sa filleule.

Harry n'avait donc jamais permis aux commentaires négatifs de l'amener à regretter son choix ...

-« Eh bien » Continua Malfoy, « Indépendamment au fait de ce que je pense sur ce que tu as fait de l'argent des droits de publication, la plupart des sorciers et sorcières que je viens de mentionner semblait avoir trouvé toutes les preuves pour leur théorie dans ton histoire officielle. »

Si Harry avait su il y a dix ans que cette décision d'autoriser la publication de sa bibliographie de son temps à Poudlard amenait un jour à des spéculations sa relation secrète avec Draco Malfoy, il aurait certainement eu des doutes avant signé ce contrat.

-« Désolé, Malfoy,» lui dit Harry, décidant que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de commencer une dispute avec un ancien Serpentard sur ses raisons personnelles pour vendre les droits de publication, « Mais il n'y a rien dans mon histoire officielle qui pourrait être utilisés comme preuves pour suggérer que nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre puissent allés au-delà du dégoût ». Harry essaya d'être nonchalant, voulant désespérément paraître détendu et en contrôle de la situation, même si un autre sentiment inexplicable de panique commençait à monter dans sa poitrine.

-« Eh bien, c'est ce que je pensais aussi, » Commença Malfoy avec une voix traînante. « Mais après un moment, j'étais tellement intrigué par cette théorie que j'ai décidé d'examiner de plus près. Donc, j'ai lu ta biographie officielle. »

-« Tu as fait quoi? » Bredouilla Harry, oubliant complètement qu'il était censé être calme et en contrôle.

C'était pire que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé.

Harry n'était jamais vraiment resté sur l'idée que des centaines, voire des milliers d'étrangers avaient lu des détails personnels sur sa vie. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des gens qui ne raconteraient surement jamais, et il avait toujours espéré qu'ils allaient se concentrer davantage sur la lutte contre Voldemort et les Mangemorts que sur sa vie privée.

Il ne s'était également jamais préoccupé par le fait que Ron, Hermione, d'autres ex-Gryffondor et Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient lu ces histoires. La plupart d'entre eux avaient été là pour vivre les événements aux premières loges de toute façon, et Harry avait parlé à quelques-uns d'entre eux avant de donner des entrevues, afin qu'ils puissent avoir un certain contrôle sur la quantité d'informations transmise à propos de leur temps à Poudlard.

Il savait que beaucoup de ses anciens camarades de classe avait lu des histoires sur sa vie, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que Draco Malfoy serait intéressé par la lecture de l'un des livres.

Maintenant qu'il savait que cela était arrivé, Harry sentait le même type d'anxiété qu'il était sûr que les gens qui tenait un journal doivent sentir quand quelqu'un qu'ils n'aimaient pas décidait de voler et de lire des passages personnels et embarrassants de leur vie.

-« C'est vrai, Potter, » sourit Malfoy. Harry savait par expérience personnelle que Malfoy avait toujours été mieux que quiconque, il savait anticiper les moments potentiels d'inconfort ou d'embarras et de les utiliser à son avantage, et il semblait que ce moment-là ne faisait pas exception. «Chaque chapitre unique. » Il sourit à nouveau.

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur son verre presque vide de Bierraubeure, en même temps, en espérant qu'il ne faisait qu'imaginer la chaleur sur son visage.

-« Eh bien, en quelque sorte ... » Continua Malfoy, lorsqu'Harry le regarda à nouveau, se sentant encore plus perplexe. «Il y avait beaucoup de livres. Ils n'ont pas l'intention d'en publier plus, n'est-ce pas? ». Demanda-t-il avec une expression douloureuse avant de rouler des yeux. « Ce serait bien d'aller au Chemin de Traverse un été et ne pas être forcé d'assister à des hordes de fans en délire à l'extérieur de Fleury et Bott qui attentent une autre édition… »

-« Ce n'était pas exactement une expérience amusante pour moi, non plus! » Lui dit sèchement Harry. « J'étais au Chemin de Traverse en Juillet dernier, et je ne pouvais pas dormir de la nuit, ils sortent… »

-«Pauvre Potter, » Intervient ironiquement Malfoy, « Il ne peut pas dormir la nuit dans une de ses nombreuses maisons parce qu'il a été tenu éveillé par le bruit des admirateurs criant son nom. Impossible de fermer la porte de sa chambre forte de Gringotts parce qu'il y a trop d'or à l'intérieur. Impossible d'ouvrir un livre sans être obligé de lire combien de héros il… »

-« Et les gens pensent sérieusement que je suis secrètement amoureuse de toi? » Demanda Harry, incrédule.

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Les sorcières chez Madame Pieddodu écrivaient des notes sur comment tu avais envie de quelqu'un comme moi pour être honnête avec toi et de garder cette énorme ego en échec. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait ri. Mais ce n'était certainement pas une situation normale, et c'était avec Draco Malfoy qu'il avait affaire, après tout. Au lieu de sourire, Harry le regarda fixement.

« Oh, d'accord, » Admis Malfoy, « Ils n'ont pas exactement écris _énorme ego_, mais j'ai lu entre les lignes, et il faut admettre que le commentaire « je ne pouvais pas dormir de la nuit » fait un peu égoïste ... »

Harry décida que ce serait probablement inutile de mentionner qu'il avait en fait été passer la nuit chez George et Angelina au-dessus de la boutique de farces et attrapes de George au Chemin de Traverse, et il avait été forcé de se traîner hors du lit épuisé, tôt le lendemain matin après une nuit blanche afin qu'il puisse aider dans la boutique.

Au lieu de cela, il opta pour une réponse un peu plus neutre: «Non, ils ne publieront plus des histoires ... à moins que je tue sur un autre mage noir dans les années à venir,» finit-il, n'essayant même pas de garder du sarcasme dans sa voix.

-«Alors, quelle est la fin officielle de ton histoire?" Demanda Malfoy avec une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Harry le regarda, se demandant si ce devait être une sorte de question piège. «À la fin de la bataille de Poudlard ... » dit-il lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. « Tu étais là, tu te souviens? »

-« Je sais » Répondit Malfoy avec un autre soupir d'exaspération. «Je voulais dire après cela, Nott et Zabini dit qu'il y avait autre chose dans un des livres ... »

Harry senti une autre vague d'embarras car il avait une vision soudaine de Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et plusieurs autres Serpentard assis ensemble dans une pièce lisant son histoire, soit en ayant un bon fou rire soit en déclarant en colère que la plupart de ce qui se disait n'était pas vrai.

-« Eh bien, selon la biographie qui a été publié dans le monde moldu, il était prévu que je me marie avec Ginny,» lui dit Harry avec sérieux. «Peut-être Nott et Zabini l'ont lu ».

Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder Malfoy, et il fut surpris de voir qu'il semblait réellement sur le point de vomir. Harry aurait mis cela sur le compte du Whisky Pure Feu, jusqu'à ce que ...

-« Potter » dit-il lentement, le ton de sa voix pleine de dégoût, « Tu as réellement permis que ta biographie soit publié dans le monde moldu? Que t'est-il arrivé? Trouves-tu que tu n'obtiens pas assez d'attention dans le monde sorcier? As-tu aussi besoin que le monde moldu te regarde avec adoration ? »

Harry prit soudain conscience que son embarras fut rapidement remplacée par des éclairs de colère. Il saisit le côté de sa chaise fermement avec les deux mains, restant silencieux, se rappelant qu'il ne serait plus socialement acceptable de menacer Malfoy dans un endroit public. Il estima également un peu surpris que, après tout ce temps, Malfoy était encore capable de provoquer ce sentiment si familier de colère.

Tout d'un coup, les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous la révélation, comme s'il venait tout juste de comprendre ce qu'Harry avait dit. « Tu t'as marié avec Ginevra Weasley? » Demanda-t-il, en cherchant frénétiquement derrière Harry, vers la porte comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Ginny rentre dans les Trois Balais et coure vers lui avec sa baguette levée.

Harry n'était pas sûr que cette spéculation au sujet de sa possible future épouse méritait une telle réaction négative. Il aimait cette prédiction particulière. C'était une fin heureuse, qui montrait qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et où il allait jusqu'à qu'il vieillisse, et qu'il avait déjà une vie parfaitement planifiée.

C'était aussi une fin plus heureuse que celle où il finissait avec ces boissons, solitaire dans un bar à Pré-au-Lard un vendredi soir.

Par ailleurs, Ginny était toujours son ami. Elle le rejoignait souvent quand il allait prendre un verre avec Ron et Hermione ou Seamus, Dean et Neville, elle se promenait parfois dans les boutiques à Pré au Lard avec lui le week-end quand elle venait le voir à Poudlard.

Un an après la bataille final, quand Harry avait d'abord commencé à donner des entrevues au sujet de la guerre, lui et Ginny avait finalement décidé de redevenir officiellement en couple, il avait été assez convaincu que les prédictions de la Gazette du Sorcier d'une fin heureuse avec Ginny allait se réaliser.

Mais maintenant, même si elle était son ami, elle n'était pas sa femme.

Ce n'est qu'après trois ou quatre ans d'une relation assez soft que Harry avait commencé à s'interroger sur la possibilité que son conte de fée allait se terminer prochainement. Et au cours des dernières années, comme les deux eux avaient progressé dans leurs carrières très différentes, leur relation avait continué plus « off » que « on ». (N/T : j'ai préféré garder cette expression).

Harry n'avait jamais été en mesure de déterminer les raisons exactes pour lesquelles leur relation n'avait pas fonctionné sur le long terme. Hermione avait toujours dit que c'était à cause de la pression de la presse, et en particulier le fait que le Prophète avaient déjà commencé à deviner les noms de leurs futurs enfants avant même que les Weasley aient fait leur deuil après la bataille finale, mais Harry n'était pas entièrement convaincu que cela avait été la seule fond, il savait qu'il aurait pu vivre avec la publicité et la spéculation constante, si sa relation avait été ce qu'il voulait vraiment après la guerre.**  
**  
Après sa rupture avec Ginny, quelques-uns de ses amis avait suggéré qu'il devrait essayer de sortir avec d'autres femmes, lorsqu'il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais la plupart des rendez-vous n'avait jamais progressé au-delà de conversations ternes ou tendues au cours des dîners, et après un moment, Harry avait accepté le fait que, même si il sentait vraiment que quelque chose manquait à sa vie, il n'allait pas le combler par des rendez-vous avec ces femmes. Il avait également décidé qu'il serait peut-être mieux de rester seule pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à trouver ce qu'il qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner à Poudlard. Le plus étrange c'était qu'il s'en était rendu compte qu'à partir du moment où Draco Malfoy s'était présenté à sa table, il ne s'était même pas soucié de sa vie amoureuse inexistante ou même repenser à celle-ci avant cela.**  
**  
-«L'as-tu épousé ? »Lui demanda Malfoy, en le regardant comme il s'apprêtait à se lever.

Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il avait maintenant un moyen de sortir de cette situation étrange, s'il le voulait. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était un clin d'œil ou dire quelque chose à propos d'être engagée ou dans une relation à long terme, peut-être même prétendre qu'il attendait de rencontrer Ginny aux Trois Balais, et sans aucun doute, Malfoy aurait hâte de se lever de son siège et laisser Harry seul.

Il serait si facile, il a juste à dire oui.

Harry sentit sa tête bouger légèrement, comme s'il disait non. Puis, pour une raison quelconque, il leva la main comme pour prouver qu'il n'y a pas de bague à son doigt.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Il ne voulait pas continuer cette étrange conversation, n'est-ce pas?

Malfoy soupira légèrement, et si Harry ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait dit qu'il avait l'air soulagé. « D'une certaine manière, je ne suis pas surpris», répondit-il d'un ton suffisant.

-« Mais, sûrement aurais-tu appris quelque chose au sujet d'un possible engagement avec Ginny, si tu avais vraiment lu ma biographie? » Lui demanda Harry, en décidant de ne pas réagir au sourire béat de Malfoy et de l'expression sachant et considérant maintenant la possibilité que Malfoy était peut-être en train de bluffer pour obtenir une réaction et n'avait pas lu sa biographie.

-« Eh bien, je dois l'admettre, je me suis plutôt ennuyé d'entendre parler de toi après un certain temps » Malfoy haussa les épaules sans vergogne. « Donc à la fin, j'en suis venu à lire les passages où mon nom était mentionné. »

-« Bien sûr ! » murmura Harry, pas du tout surpris par cette révélation.

Malfoy sourit à nouveau, et Harry eut le sentiment qu'il allait rentrer dans les détails de cette fameuse biographie.**  
**  
-« Les chapitres conçus procurent une lecture très intéressante, Potter. » Lui informa Malfoy avec un sourcil levé. « Surtout quand il s'agit de prouver la théorie de tout le monde ... »-« Vraiment? » Lui demanda Harry avec incertitude, se sentant un peu surpris lorsqu'il se pencha en avant dans son siège. Presque comme s'il voulait en savoir plus sur cette étrange théorie-qui-n'- était-certainement-pas-vrai._Tu ne le crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?_ dit une voix inquiète dans sa tête, qui sonnait un peu comme celle de Ron. _Qu'importe ce que les gens pensent de toute façon, mon pote !_

Plus important encore, une autre voix qui sonnait un peu comme Hermione lui demandait : _Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait y avoir une part de vérité dans cette théorie ?_

* * *

Et voilà!

Bon deux choses d'une: j'ai remixé avec google traduction, néanmoins, la manière d'écrire de l'auteur n'est pas du TOUT la même que moi, donc j'ai préféré garder une majeur partie de la traduction de google! De deux, j'étais censée publier ce chapitre hier, mais je me suis endormie vers les coups de 15h à cause d'un horrible mal de tête et je me suis réveillée ce matin! :D

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

A+

eter

PS: désolé pour les fautes, j'ai pas eu le courage de me relire!


End file.
